Congregatie voor de Instituten van Gewijd Leven en Gemeenschappen van Apostolisch Leven
De Congregatie voor de Instituten van Godgewijd Leven en van de Gemeenschappen van Apostolisch Leven is een dicasterie van de Romeinse Curie. Opgericht in 1586, in 1601 verenigd met de "Hl. Congregatie voor de Bisschopen" en in 1908 weer verzelfstandigd onder de naam "Hl. Congregatie voor de Religieuzen", waaraan in 1967 "en de Seculiere Instituten" werd toegevoegd. Sinds 1989 luidt de officiële naam: "Congregatie voor de Instituten van Gewijd Leven en de Gemeenchappen van Apostolisch Leven". De eerste Secretaris (1908) was de Belgische prelaat Henri Janssens. Zij is het kerkelijk orgaan dat toezicht houdt op verenigingen van katholieke religieuzen, die zich verenigen in een religieuze gemeenschap. Indien dit gebeurt zonder het afleggen van kloostergeloften, worden dergelijke gemeenschappen een Gemeenschap van Apostolisch Leven genoemd. Indien dit gebeurt met het afleggen van kloostergeloften worden dergelijke gemeenschappen een Instituut van Godgewijd Leven genoemd. Deze zijn opgedeeld in: * ordes, als ze voor 1550 werden opgericht , * congregaties, als ze na 1550 werden opgericht. Ze oefent ook toezicht uit op verenigingen van katholieke leken, die zich verenigen in een gemeenschap. Een dergelijke gemeenschap wordt een seculier instituut genoemd. Zij waakt er verder over dat deze gemeenschappen zich ontwikkelen in de geest van de stichters. Drie generaal-oversten zijn lid van deze congregatie. Van 1992 tot 2004 stond de Spaanse kardinaal Eduardo Martinez Somalo aan het hoofd van deze congregatie. Sinds 2004 staat kardinaal Franc Rode aan het hoofd. Prefecten van de Congregatie voor de Instituten van Gewijd Leven en Gemeenschappen van Apostolisch Leven (sinds 1899) * Girolamo Maria Gotti, OCD (1899-1902) * José Calassanç Vives y Tuto, OFM Cap (1908-1913) * Ottavio Cagiano de Azevedo (1913-1915) * Domenico Serafini, OSB (1916) * Diomede Falconio, OFM (1916-1917) * Giulio Tonti (1917-1918) * Raffaele Scapinelli di Léguigno (1918-1920) * Teodoro Valfre di Bonzo (1920-1922) * Camillo Laurenti (1922-1928) * Alexis Lépicier, OSM (1928-1935) * Vincenzo La Puma (1935-1943) * Luigi Lavitrano (1945-1950) * Clemente Micara (1950-1953) * Valerio Valeri (1953-1963) * Ildebrando Antoniutti (1963-1973) * Arturo Tabera Araoz, CMF (1973-1975) * Eduardo Francisco Pironio (pro-prefect 1975-1976, prefect 1976-1984) * Jean Jérôme Hamer, OP (pro-prefect 1984-1985, prefect 1985-1992) * Eduardo Martínez Somalo (1992-2004) * Franc Rode, CM (2004- ) Instituten van Gewijd Leven en Gemeenschappen van Apostolisch Leven Categorie:Gemeenschap van religieuzen in de rooms-katholieke Kerk Categorie:Gemeenschap van leken in de rooms-katholieke Kerk de:Kongregation für die Institute geweihten Lebens und für die Gesellschaften apostolischen Lebens en:Congregation for Institutes of Consecrated Life and Societies of Apostolic Life es:Congregación para los Institutos de Vida Consagrada y las Sociedades de Vida Apostólica fr:Congrégation pour les instituts de vie consacrée et les sociétés de vie apostolique it:Congregazione per gli Istituti di Vita Consacrata e le Società di Vita Apostolica ko:수도회부 la:Congregatio pro Institutis Vitae Consecratae et Societatibus Vitae Apostolicae no:Kongregasjonen for institutter for konsekrert liv og selskaper for apostolisk liv pt:Congregação para os Institutos de Vida Consagrada e as Sociedades de Vida Apostólica ru:Конгрегация по делам Институтов Посвящённой Жизни и Обществ Апостольской Жизни sl:Kongregacija za ustanove posvečenega življenja in družbe apostolskega življenja